Brain Freeze
by SawyerRaleigh
Summary: Seishirou teaches Subaru to enjoy ice cream.


_Author's Note: Basically I felt like writing a sex scene and it just was not working. So I wrote this. It could use much better descriptions and whatnot but meh. I wrote it in like an hour. *shrug* ENJOY!_

_.  
_

Subaru studied Seishirou as he carefully licked the spoon clean and placed it and the bowl, now practically pristine, in the sink.

"I'll never understand your love of ice cream." He mused and the older man laughed as he turned to face him.

"I thought you liked ice cream." Seishirou remarked, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Oh I do, I just don't love it the way you do."

"Is that so?"

Subaru nodded and turned his attention back to the textbook lying open on the table surrounded notes and homework and practice exams. It was Seishirou's turn to study Subaru in his natural state. He leaned against the sink, considering the responsible young man before him then a wonderfully wicked idea struck him.

"You don't indulge yourself enough." Seishirou remarked, rifling through the pantry.

Subaru didn't even glance up from the text, all the while chewing on the end of a pencil. He noticed though when Seishirou pulled something out of a box he had found in the pantry and made his way to the freezer with it. Lifting his head slightly, Subaru noticed that it was a waffle cone and Seishirou was pulling open a slightly frostbitten container.

"You're going to eat more ice cream?"

"No. You are."

"I don't want…" Subaru trailed off as Seishirou flashed a menacing smile over his shoulder. He sighed in frustration and decided he could just eat it while looking over last week's notes.

"Come here."

Well there went that idea.

Subaru reluctantly pushed the chair away from the kitchen table and wandered over to the kitchen sink where Seishirou was scooping ice cream into the cone. He paused for a moment, examined the cone, then examined Subaru's disinterested expression, and with a grin added just a little bit more. Subaru raised an eyebrow.

Seishirou replied calmly, "I don't want you to finish before I'm done," and replaced the ice cream container before pressing the ice cream cone into Subaru's grip.

Subaru gave it the same look one might give a dead fly and Seishirou laughed. "I promise I can make you learn to love ice cream." He declared with confidence.

Subaru gave him an incredulous look. "By making me eat an ice cream cone?"

"That's part of it."

Confusion etched the younger man's features. "Part of it?"

"Yes, there's a condition to this you see." Seishirou suddenly stepped toward him, somehow maneuvering so that before he realized it, Subaru was pressed against the kitchen sink and they were practically chest to chest. He held the ice cream cone out to the side as Seishirou cupped either side of his face, narrowing Subaru's vision to only him. He leaned in for a long and lingering kiss that for a moment, distracted Subaru so much that he nearly dropped the cone. He struggled to pay attention even as Seishirou forcefully deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with a thoroughness he was not quite sure he had experienced before now.

The sensation left him feeling slightly light-headed even as Seishirou pulled away with his usual possessive smile, still holding either side of his face. "Do you want to know what the one condition is?"

Subaru nodded.

"You have to do exactly as I do."

Subaru blinked, reality coming back into focus. "What do you mean?"

"I think you'll understand what I mean in a moment."

Subaru didn't follow what he meant still and was even more confused when Seishirou dropped to his knees. A few moments and one less zipper later it dawned on him.

"You mean- with the ice cream cone?" he choked.

"Yes." Seishirou answered firmly, leaving no room for debate.

Subaru shuddered at the unexpected sensation then hesitated and Seishirou shot him a warning glance. Wracked with nerves, Subaru drew the ice cream cone closer and took a short lick.

"Didn't I say 'exactly as I do'?" Seishirou asked, amused.

Subaru started to protest but instead took a deep breath and tried again, this time giving the ice cream a much longer lick from cone to tip.

"Much better." Seishirou commented with approval and turned his attention away from the ice cream.

Subaru gasped slightly and gave the ice cream another slow lick, leaving his tongue slightly broader than before. He then let his lips wander in nibbling little trails over the scoops, pressing them against the creamy treat a little more here, a little less there, an occasional lick or kiss breaking any chance of monotony. Being forced to take his time like this, he was beginning to actually savor the entwined flavors, feeling vanilla dance with sugar and milk to tease his tongue and throat.

At a glance down he paused to lick his lips before gasping again and giving a slight moan even as he closed his lips over the top of the cone and gave a small suck before taking about half of the ice cream into his mouth at once. In addition to the delicate flavors wreaking havoc on his senses at this point, the cold could not be ignored and it raised even more of an awareness of the exact contours of the cone in his mouth.

He had been watching until this point for cues as far as what to do but for the first time in his life, his sense of sight was overwhelmed by his sense of taste and he felt if he did not close his eyes it would become too much. He focused instead on the ice cream, bringing his other hand, which until now had been pressed against the counter, up to grip the cone as well. When fingertips cracked the cone slightly, he forced himself to ease up and still mimicking Seishirou's every mind-blowing move, ran the palm of one hand over it in the exact same manner that his tongue ran smoothly over the ice cream still in his mouth.

It wasn't easy to suck on the cone through a moan but he somehow managed and followed Seishirou's lips, bringing in more of the ice cream. Even as it hit the back of his throat, Subaru found himself wanting more. He arched back slightly, then gave an anguished groan and withdrew the cone to swirl his tongue over the tip of it again Ecstasy and frustration raked across his nerves for a moment until he was able to take the cone into his mouth again, sucking at the sweet, sugary concoction with more vigor.

Every sound he made from there on was slightly gagged by the ice cream but he could not withhold them until at last, with a small choked cry, he swallowed the last of the milky sweet. He found himself shaking and gasping for breath as he let go of the cone with one hand to hold himself steady against the counter, worried his legs would no longer hold him.

Seishirou returned to his feet with a satisfied smile and pressed against Subaru to plant another possessive kiss on his lips. He let his tongue slip in and partake in the residual sugary aftertaste, mingling it with the completely different one clinging to his own tongue.

"Well?" Seishirou asked, withdrawing just enough to let Subaru breathe for a moment. "What do you think of ice cream now?"

"I think-" Subaru inhaled sharply. "I think it might be my favorite food…"

Seishirou chuckled and kissed him again before stepping back to release him.

Subaru didn't move though, he remained against the kitchen sink, staring off into space with a pensive expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Subaru jerked back to reality and looked Seishirou in the eye. "I was just wondering."

"Mmhm? Wondering what?"

"If you'd like an ice cream cone."

.

_A/N: In case you're sitting there going, 'did Subaru just go down on an ice cream cone?' the answer is yes. Yes he did. Subaru's totally going to develop as much of an oral fixation as Seishirou has at this rate...  
_


End file.
